


Restraint

by DaniJayNel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Short MultiChap, Smut, kryptonian!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Lena had always known that there was an undeniable attraction between them, a pull that Kara was the only one strong enough to resist. And now her only reason for resisting was gone, and Kara was looking at her like she hadn’t had a drink in years.XxXLena knows that Kara is Supergirl and helps the DEO on the side. An experiment gone wrong gives Lena all of Kara's abilities, including her invulnerability. And like that, Kara doesn't have to fear that she'll hurt her. (a.k.a they fuck. hard)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been mother fucking working on this for days, and this was really meant to be a sexy oneshot. I really love writing smut, and this is my first Supercorp smut (which I hope will be the first of many), but goddamn the actual plot just kept growing and growing and long story short, decided to post this as a short multichap instead of a oneshot. Sex doesn't happen until a few chapters, not sure when. I'm like 7k words in and they're still not banging. I'd be mad if the plot wasn't so good. Jesus this AN is long, sorry. Hope ya'll enjoy

Lena had to admit, she would _much_ rather do this than sit behind her desk back at L Corp. She could quite easily do most of the work on her laptop away from the office, and she only returned when an important meeting demanded that she attend physically. These days she did most meetings over skype. What she had dedicated most of her time to was helping the DEO. Well, it was more out of her desire to help Kara. After the debacle with her mother, and once Lillian had been captured and locked very far away with Lex, Kara had decided to trust her enough to let her in on her secret.

Honestly, Lena had been ashamed with herself for not having guessed it already. But at least it explained her insatiable attraction to both Supergirl _and_ Kara. It was a relief to her that they were simply the same person. She still remembered the day Kara had told her. It never failed to put a smile on her face to think about it.

XxX

_Lena was at her desk, a hand fisting her hair as she frowned down at a stack of papers. She twirled her pen around in her fingers and bit down on her lip hard. Her legs and ass were already numb from sitting for so long, and an entire day of tense meetings left her with a sore neck and shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to go home and sink in her huge tub, submerge in hot water and bubbles with a glass of red wine in her hand._

_Lena perked at the familiar sound of Supergirl tapping on her glass door. She always landed so softly, but she knocked on that glass like she was utterly terrified of breaking it. Lena knew that Supergirl very easily could. She wasn’t certain exactly how she had come to recognize the way Supergirl knocked, but she had, and so she turned around in her seat and smiled brightly at Supergirl’s expectant look. She stood and quickly ushered her inside._

_“Supergirl, this is quite a surprise.”_

_Supergirl took a deep breath, cheeks puffing up. When she exhaled Lena had the sense that the hero was nervous about something. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Supergirl said._

_Lena leaned against her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. “Not at all. Is everything alright?”_

_Supergirl clasped her hands together and walked away, turning so that Lena could only see her back. Lena didn’t waste the opportunity to stare at Supergirl’s muscular shoulders. She imagined gripping onto them and shivered._

_“Everything’s fine,” Supergirl promised. “I just came here to talk to you.”_

_Lena frowned. “Is my life in danger, or am I under suspicion again?”_

_Supergirl twisted around quickly, dropping her arms from her hips, eyes wide. “What? No! It’s nothing like that. Actually, it’s…” she glanced off to the side, wincing. She looked awfully nervous. Lena was struck dumb by the fact that Supergirl could even feel nervous. Something really must have been wrong, for her to look so distraught. “I came here on a personal matter. Between me and you.”_

_Well that… Lena swallowed. Her mouth was suddenly dry. “I hope I haven’t unknowingly offended you,” she joked breathlessly, terrified. “Us Luthors are quite known for scorning a Super.”_

_Supergirl cracked a pained smile, but she shook her head. “It’s nothing like that, Lena.”_

_Lena honest to god shivered. Supergirl hardly ever said her name, and when ‘Lena’ left her lips instead of ‘Ms Luthor’, it did things to Lena’s hormones. She sometimes imagined Supergirl gasping her name into her ear, or against her mouth, or from between her legs. She cleared her throat loudly and crossed her legs, unsure if Supergirl would be able to sense that she was less than dry._

_“You can talk to me about anything, Supergirl,” she urged. The curiosity and sudden excitement was burning her. “I might have told Kara that she’s my only friend in National City, but I would like to believe that I was wrong. That you are too.”_

_Supergirl flashed the first genuine smile. “I consider you to be a great friend too,” she said. “And that’s exactly why I’ve decided to finally tell you.”_

_Lena quirked a brow. “Tell me what?”_

_Supergirl sighed softly. She ran a hand through her hair in a contemplative manner, but seemed to make up her mind. She approached Lena with purpose and then gently grasped her shoulders. Lena was unprepared. Supergirl had never touched her outside of having to rescue her from lunatics out to end her life. This was different. This was very personal, and Lena’s heart started pounding way too hard. There was absolutely no way that Supergirl didn’t hear the roaring that Lena felt in her veins._

_“Lena, ever since we met, I knew that you would be on my side. I saw so much of myself in you. The struggle to be above the name, above what others assume of you. I saw someone so strong, so good. Every time I feel as though I can’t move on, I think of you and your struggles, and I’m motivated to try again and try harder.” Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing. That she meant this much to Supergirl? Her lower lip began to quiver and tears rushed up into her eyes, but she bit down and inhaled shakily to quell the swell of emotion. Supergirl took a great pause to stare at her lips, and Lena’s stomach rolled. Was Supergirl going to confess her love? Lena’s grip on her own arms tightened and Supergirl released hers._

_“I hope I’m not in trouble,” she joked to mask how utterly flustered she felt._

_Supergirl took a step back. She pulled something out of the sleeve of her suit and Lena realized with great confusion that it was a pair of glasses. She opened her mouth to ask, but shut it quickly when Supergirl set the glasses down on the bridge of her nose. She then gathered her thick blonde hair and tied it all up into a ponytail. The way those blue eyes looked beyond the lenses, the blonde curls cascading down the back of her neck. Lena knew exactly where she had seen this before._

_“Kara,” she gasped in shock, eyes wide. There was still the suit, and too much muscle and too much confidence, but this was Kara. There was absolutely no way that Lena could miss it. Oh, how on earth had she never realized before? Why did it take a simple hairstyle change and a pair of fake glasses for Lena to realize that the two people that meant the world to her were one and the same?_

_“I’m sorry that I never told you sooner,” Kara was saying, in that almost frantic way when she was clearly nervous. It was toned down by a lot, no doubt from the fact that she was Supergirl more than Kara. She let her hair down again and hid the glasses away. Lena was stunned by how similar yet different Kara looked. “I don’t want you to think that I didn’t trust you. I just wasn’t sure it was safe to let you know.”_

_Lena licked her lips and took a breath. “Kara Danvers is Supergirl,” she muttered to herself. “I… I don’t know what to say. Why are you telling me now?”_

_Kara smiled brightly. “Because you mean a lot to me, Lena. I want you to help me protect the people of this city. Both human and alien.”_

_Lena furrowed her brows. “You’d really trust a Luthor like that?”_

_“No,” Kara hurried. “But I’d trust **you**.”_

_The words made Lena happier than anything ever had. She couldn’t stop herself from shooting forward and wrapping herself around Kara’s strong form. Oh, Supergirl was much firmer and leaner than Kara. Even a little taller. How did she change this much? But she was still just as warm as Lena remembered and she smelt the same, a little like rain and sunlight. Kara hugged her back gently and Lena held back the tide of tears._

_“I know that you’ll do us all good, Lena,” Kara whispered into her ear. “Because you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”_

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Lena’s undoing. She curled into Kara and bawled her eyes out, utterly horrified afterwards. But Kara let her cry it out, through her wet tears and running makeup. Kara had gently wiped her face off, pressed a kiss to her forehead and then leapt off her balcony to head back to the DEO. It was only after Lena watched Kara’s form disappear that she realized she had been hoping for an entirely different confession._

_As happy as Kara confiding in her made Lena feel, she was still a little disappointed. Who wouldn’t want Supergirl to fall in love with them?_

XxX

And thus Lena began dedicating a lot of her time in the DEO labs, developing any tech they needed. Alex often joined her to help whenever some sort of serum or poison was needed. Lena primarily focused on anything Kara needed, like finding a way to cure Kara of her natural weakness to kryptonite—which still seemed impossible—or developing a new suit that somewhat shielded Kara from it. So far she was getting closer to discovering the way to prevent Kara’s cells from breaking down and attacking each other in the presence of kryptonite.

Lena straightened in her chair and rubbed a hand over her face. It was well over midnight and she was _still_ at the DEO tinkering away at Kara’s blood. Most of the agents had left already, except J’onn who obviously lived there and, of course, Winn, who seemed more eager to type away at his computer than retire for the night.

She sat back in her chair and twisted her shoulders to get the worst kinks out of them. Maybe she should head home after all, since her latest experiments weren’t really working. Her calculations were sound and logical, but Kara’s blood never reacted the way she expected. Once Lena had applied her new serum and Kara’s blood had seeped through the Petri dish, the table, the floor, the floor below that one and finally into the soil. So she never tried _that_ one again.

Another reaction, which she found the most amusing, was the one time when a new serum had done nothing extraordinary other than make Kara’s blood turn a bright glowing green. It actually glowed in the dark, too.

_“Is there a point to all of this?” Kara had asked, exasperated._

_Lena was having the time of her life though. She lifted the test tube with Kara’s glowing blood and grinned broadly. The lab’s light was off, making the soft green light bathe Kara’s face in shadows. “Could I make a retro necklace out of it?”_

_Kara’s eyes had nearly fallen out of her head._ Lena could still hear the indignant snort, the sharp inhale of offence, and then finally the laugh as Kara realized Lena was in fact merely joking.

_“Relax, Kara,” Lena chuckled. “I was merely fucking with you.”_

_Lena smirked to herself when Kara inhaled sharply at the way she enunciated the word ‘fucking’, then went back to explaining why exactly Kara’s blood had turned so glow-y._

Lena’s latest serum should work this time. She really hoped it would. When applied to Kara’s blood, it should stimulate Kara’s cells to reject the effects of the kryptonite and essentially make her immune to it. That was the theory, at least. Lena was about done adding all the ingredients and making sure that all of her calculations were accurate. All she needed to do was drop it into the blood and wait and see. Part of her considered leaving the actual testing for the morning, but she was desperate to know if she had succeeded. So, never being one for self-care or preservation, Lena rolled her chair closer and grabbed for the syringe that held the serum.

Lena carefully squirted a small amount into the glass dish and waited, breath caught in her throat, as the serum covered the dark blood. After a minute or so there was absolutely no reaction that Lena could outwardly see, so she moved over to the microscope and grabbed the tools needed to place a drop of blood on a slide to inspect. But when she disturbed the tiny puddle of liquid, a loud boom echoed in Lena’s ears and then she smacked into the wall across the room. She heard the distant sound of approaching boots before her ears started to ring and she fell unconscious.

XxX

When Lena woke, she was surprised to see Alex hovering worriedly over her. She lifted a hand and pressed it to the base of her skull, wincing at the dull throb there.

“Lena?” Alex asked, eyes wide. “How do you feel?”

Lena sat up, noted she was in the DEO’s medical wing. “Like I just royally screwed up and nearly killed myself,” she answered tersely. She cringed at the awfully dry texture to her mouth. “What’re you doing here so late?”

Alex straightened and crossed her arms over her chest. She very much resembled an angry mother, which made Lena feel uncomfortably warm and awkward. “I should say the same to you. I was on my way home when I heard something explode. I half thought some alien criminal had broken in and was tearing the place apart.”

Lena laughed shortly. “Well, it was just Kara’s blood.” At Alex’s confused look, Lena decided that it was prudent to explain. “I was doing one more experiment before I left. I thought I had it this time, but when I went to put a sample on a slide, it just… exploded.”

Alex’s brows creased together. “Are you saying you turned Kara’s blood into a bomb?”

Lena shrugged. “I suppose I did. Don’t tell J’onn.”

Alex shook her head. “Only if you let me escort you home. It looks like you have a nasty bruise on your head, but I didn’t see anything too worrying when I examined you.”

Lena hopped off the bed and straightened her skirt and hair. She gave Alex a lingering look. “Agent Danver, I wasn’t aware that you were interested.”

As expected Alex slapped her on the arm and rolled her eyes. She lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers, showing the beautiful engagement ring. “I am happily taken, remember?”

Lena pouted. “Can’t fault a girl for trying.”

“You flirt as a profession, Lena. Now come on, let’s get you home.”

Lena laughed and allowed Alex to fuss over her a little more before they gathered their things and went. J’onn was nowhere to be seen, thank god, and Winn had fallen asleep on his keyboard. His cheek was entering in a bunch of random text in a search, and Lena wondered in amusement how long the string of numbers and letters would be when he finally woke and lifted his face.

They climbed into Alex’s car—she insisting that there was no way Lena could drive after the hit she took—and finally arrived at Lena’s apartment. Before she could thank Alex with a flourish and scuttle away, Alex reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“If you feel anything strange at all, call me immediately,” Alex commanded. “I mean it. If you so much as sneeze differently I want to know about it.”

“Or what?” Lena teased. Alex merely lifted a brow.

Sufficiently feeling like a chastised child, Lena dipped her head in acknowledgement, promised that she would do as told and then hopped out of the car. She was amused that Alex waited until she was safely in her apartment before she left. As soon as the door shut behind her, Lena felt exhaustion overwhelm her so intensely that she stumbled in the doorway. Her vision blurred for a second, but she shook her head and her eyes cleared, and she shrugged it off as mere fatigue. She drank a glass of water, shrugged out of her clothes and heels, and collapsed in a heap on her bed.

Lena didn’t even have time to lift the blanket before she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give Lena more friends 2k17


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I have been re-watching Smallville recently, so I've been getting all these interesting ideas. Lex got kryptonian powers once, so I figured, why not let Lena get them so she and Kara can bang all day at full power. This is gonna be so much fun. As always, hope you enjoy!

“Hey babe, wake up.”

“What…?”

“I said get up, you huge ass. You need to get to work.”

“Ugh, just let me sleep five more minutes.”

“Any more minutes and it’ll be time to wake up tomorrow. So up, wake up! Don’t make me grab the ice water again.”

“Ugh fine. I’m up, I’m up.”

Lena scrunched her face up, utterly confused for the longest second of her life. She was sure that she was dreaming, but those voices sounded so close that they could only be in her apartment. She shot up with a start, heart hammering. She could hear the rustling of sheets and then bare feet slapping softly against a wooden floor. But she was alone in bed, and she wasn’t moving at all.

“Babe, where’s the toothpaste?”

Lena startled again, twisting around to glance around her room. That voice had been _right there._ Where on earth was it coming from?

“In the cupboard, as always!”

Lena scrambled onto her feet and rushed into her bathroom, convinced that she had somehow broken into someone else’s apartment. But she hadn’t. She stared at her own reflection in the mirror, suddenly frozen stiff. More sounds filtered in then—a dog barking somewhere, the crunch of car tires over loose gravel on the road, a baby crying, someone laughing under their breath. Lena covered her ears with her hands, but that didn’t block the sounds out. She dropped onto her knees. Pain started throbbing between her ears and it felt like her eardrums were ready to burst.

_“How does it feel, being able to hear so much?” she asked Kara, curious suddenly_

_“Well, it was really overwhelming at first. Sensory overload isn’t fun at all. It was like the entire world was making noise in my ears. But then I learnt to sort through the sounds and dim it down. I used to focus on my own heartbeat, which is usually the loudest sound of them all. It helped me calm down. Now I don’t really have to try to block stuff out. Still, I wouldn’t put super hearing on anyone. It’s really not that fun.”_

The memory was sudden and unbidden, but Lena grasped onto it like a lifeline. Her heartbeat was like a drum, booming loudly every second. She flinched every time it struck like thunder in her ears, but she focused on it, counted every beat of her heart, and eventually the sounds started melting away. Lena breathed in through her nose, certain she was losing her mind. When the only sound ringing in her ears was her heartbeat, she unsteadily climbed onto her feet. She stumbled forward and reached for the sink—only to rip a chunk out of it without so much as a push of her hand. She stared in horror as the piece of the sink thudded to the floor.

“What the fuck?” she hissed.

Her phone started to ring on her bedside table, and she knew instantly that it was Jess. That meant she would need to head in to the office for a rare appearance. Lena wasn’t sure if she was still dreaming or maybe vividly hallucinating, but L Corp surely wouldn’t wait for her to figure it out. She took a quick shower, going extremely slowly and softly, and only ripped three shirts and one single heel before she made her way to work. Her mind was reeling at what she assumed was the result of her accident the previous night.

The meeting was as boring as expected. Lena listened to old white men prattle on, pretended to care, that she would consider their offer, fund this or fund that, and finally smiled at them as they left. As soon as they were done she twirled around in her chair and stared curiously up at her ceiling.

Was she… experiencing Kara’s powers?

The hearing thing flickered in and out. One second everything sounded ordinary, but then the next second a voice from down the street blasted into her head and she needed to focus on her heartbeat to block it out. She nearly ripped her office door off its hinges, but luckily she caught the sound of ripping metal just in time to wrench her hand away and save Jess the fright. She had also snapped all her pens in half. _All of them_.

“Miss Luthor, your next meeting has arrived. Shall I send him in?”

Lena clenched her teeth and sighed, not at all in the mood for yet another meeting. She opened her eyes and turned to glare at the phone, but realized with a start that she had just ripped the armrest of her chair off, and paused with a frown.

“Actually, Jess, please reschedule the rest of my day.”

Jess seemed to pause in confusion. “Is everything alright, Miss Luthor?”

“I’m not feeling too well,” she explained hurriedly. “I want to be left undisturbed for the duration of the day.”

“Why not go home then, Miss Luthor? I can call your driver for you, or make an appointment with your doctor.”

Lena’s eyes strayed to the balcony, where Kara always entered. She seemed incapable of taking the elevator up like a normal person, though Lena secretly relished this little thing that was only her and Kara’s. It gave her an idea. A terrifying idea, but tantalizing enough to make her stand.

“I’ll be fine. Actually, Jess, take the rest of the day off. I’ll leave after you.”

“Alright, Miss Luthor. I hope you feel better soon.”

 _You have no idea,_ Lena thought. She kicked her shoes off and padded over to the balcony. A soft wind rustled her hair. Was she seriously going to do this? She knew she had the super hearing and apparently the super strength, but could she fly? What if she couldn’t? What if she ended up as a stain on the ground below?

Lena inhaled softly. The daring, stubborn part of her was sure that she _could_ fly, and it urged her to try. If she hadn’t already been weirded out by her morning, she probably would have paused to wonder why she was so eager to jump off her building.

She shakily climbed over the railing and stared down at the traffic below, knuckles bone white. She forgot her new found strength and accidentally squeezed the metal to pieces in her hands. Lena felt her body tip before she realized that she was falling. She released a scream and regretted every decision she had ever made. Wind whipped at her body, swallowing the scream directly from her throat. She frantically tried to think of what to do, heart thundering in her chest. Just as she closed her eyes and waited for impact her body jerked to a stop and she startled, realizing that yes, she _could_ fly and she was hovering just above the ground. People stared at her in shock, so she quickly looked away and imagined herself floating higher. As if that was all it took, Lena’s body soared into the air.

“Oh wow,” she breathed out. The city became smaller beneath her. She was a little wobbly, with terrible form for something like this, but she was in absolute awe. This was what Kara felt every day. This… unadulterated freedom. All she needed to do was picture where she wanted to fly and her body did so. A little twist of her torso here and there aided in direction, and Lena found that if she squeezed her fists tightly she could go a little faster. It really was terrifying, since she had always hated flying, but this was different. Lena released a laugh as she soared through the sky.

A scream drew her attention immediately, but it took a moment for her to pinpoint where it was coming from. She paused mid-air, eyes squinting. And, she realized, she apparently also had super sight. Even from so high up, Lena could clearly make out the scene in the park below her. A man with a mask over his face held a little girl in his hand, a gun at her head. He was shouting angrily at the woman in front of him, who was most likely the mother, and the people around them were merely watching. Some even pulled their phones out.

Lena knew she should probably go to the DEO immediately and tell Alex what had happened to her. There was no way to tell if this was permanent, or if there would be any nasty side effects. But something strange pulled in Lena’s stomach, perhaps something that had always been there, and before she realized it she touched down behind the man and people were staring at her. She ignored her better judgment and grasped onto that feeling boiling in her chest.

She wanted to help, to _save._ Is this what drove Kara every day?

“It would be a good idea for you to discard the gun and drop down onto your knees,” Lena spoke up firmly. The man jumped and whirled around, aiming the gun at her instead. She wavered slightly, but remember that Kara was bulletproof, and so she puffed her chest up and pressed her fists to her hips, like how Kara did.

“Supergirl?” the man muttered, confused. “No, you aren’t her. Who the hell are you?”

Lena chuckled. “Just an idiot that shouldn’t be doing this. Why don’t you let her go? Give me the gun.”

He laughed. “Give you the gun? Like I’m going to do that. No. This bitch,” he trained the gun back on the girl’s mother, “is going to pay.”

Lena’s chest blossomed with anger. “What could she possibly have done to deserve a gun pointed at her like this?”

He looked back towards her. “Oh ho,” he pointed the gun at Lena again, eyes dark with rage. “I’m not falling for that trick. I’m going to shoot your ass just for interfering.”

Lena heard the strain of the trigger as his finger pressed against it, and her body tensed in anticipation. She really should have at least tried to dodge, since she had no way to know if she was actually bulletproof, but she didn’t and the gunshot rang out loudly in the park. The bullet bounced harmlessly off her chest, leaving nothing but a hole in the front of her shirt. Lena stared down at the spot, breathless.

 _Interesting,_ she thought, grinning. _Do I have all of Kara’s powers?_

Considering that, Lena decided to give it a try. She smirked at the man, who was staring at her in utter confusion. His momentary drop in focus allowed the girl to struggle out of his grip and run back to her mother. Before he could turn back around, Lena focused her vision on his hand and laughed aloud when a sharp laser beam hit his gun and made him yelp in pain. She wasn’t quite able to stop the laser vision yet, and hurriedly turned away to fire it off against some trees. People started yelling and running away. Lena panicked for a second, but she thought about how easy Kara made it look, and eventually the beam flickered out and she could see clearly again. She’d started a huge fire at the park though, but sirens in the distance told her that authorities were already on the way.

“What the hell are you?” the man was yelling at her, cradling his burnt hand. Lena sent him a smirk.

“Your bad luck, it appears.” She made to step towards him, fully intending to tie him up or something, but then she heard a sound that made her heart tingle and she knew without knowing how, that Supergirl had arrived. It was the flap of her cape and the steady heartbeat.

Lena turned in time to see Kara appear in the sky above them, clad in her blue and red suit. Her blonde hair swirled around her beautiful face, though she didn’t look too thrilled. Perhaps it was the fire. Or maybe Kara thought that _she_ was the villain here. The thought pulled at old wounds for her, but she squished them before they could truly surface. Kara was beginning to descend, and in panic Lena turned and bolted. She wasn’t ready to give this up yet. She still wanted to use these powers a little more. It was childish, she could admit. But she knew Kara would insist that they return to the DEO and reverse whatever had happened.

“Hey!” Kara called behind her, voice touched with surprise and shock.

Lena grinned in amusement and turned sharply around a cluster of buildings. She could hear Kara’s cape behind her and knew that Supergirl was hot on her heels. She pushed her body to fly faster, surprised when her surroundings began to blur at her speed.

“Stop running!” Kara called at her, voice hushed by the wind rushing over Lena’s ears. “Let’s just talk!”

Lena wondered what was going through Kara’s mind. She sounded slightly desperate. She really needed to give Kara the slip somehow, but how could she do that when Kara was as fast as her, as strong? She could try, at least.

She ducked into an old school building, barely flinching when she smashed through the only remaining window. She quickly hid in one of the rooms, heart and mind racing, and listened as Kara landed on the ground. Glass crunched loudly under her feet and she was breathing a little harshly. Lena focused on that and caught Kara’s hurried heartbeat.

“You can’t hide from me,” Kara called out. “I will see you and I will find you.”

Shit, she’d forgotten about Kara’s x-ray vision. There was a small moment of silence and Lena tensed her muscles to shoot out of the classroom, but then an arm burst through the wall and Lena was pinned. Kara—apparently with a taste for over dramatics—burst through the wall, sending them both to the ground. Lena tried to struggle, she really did, but Kara successfully held her down. Her hair was all over her face, too, so Kara didn’t immediately recognize her.

“Told you,” Kara huffed out.

Lena’s stomach rolled. Kara was straddling her, and she was _warm._ Lena decided that the game was over. Kara was definitely going to be pissed at her, but at least it would be amusing to see the shock on her face. Sighing, Lena blew the hair from her face and shook her head until the rest of her black locks fell to the side. She stared up into Kara’s shocked face, grinning.

“I suppose I should explain,” she drawled lightly. “I wasn’t doing anything bad.”

Kara release her wrists immediately and stumbled back, brows furrowed. “L-Lena? But… But how? You flew!”

Lena brushed the dust from her clothes and hair. “I did, yes.”

“I… I thought.” Her furrow deepened. “I thought it was another kryptonian.”

Lena lifted a finger. “To an extent you aren’t wrong.”

There was distrust and suspicion in Kara’s eyes. Her fingers were clenched tightly and Lena could hear the frantic beating of her heart. She realized that Kara wasn’t finding this situation quite as amusing, so she hurried to assuage her worries.

“Kara, I’m Lena. It’s really me, I promise.”

“Lena can’t fly,” Kara countered.

“I couldn’t yesterday, yes. But there was an accident and I woke up today with Supergirl syndrome.”

Kara didn’t seem to really believe her. She hovered above the ground very slightly, muscles tense and coiled. Lena watched the outline of her flexed biceps and swallowed. “How do I know you’re really Lena?” Kara asked.

Lena glanced away for a second. “Well, Supergirl may have saved me,” she started, smiling, “but, Kara Danvers, you are my hero.” She injected every bit of emotion she had last time and melted in relief when Kara’s eyes widened and she sighed.

“Thank god,” she muttered. “I didn’t know what the hell to do there.” She offered her hand for Lena to take, which she did gladly.

Lena nodded. “I’m glad that we cleared the air with that.”

“Lena, what were you doing terrorizing people?”

She sputtered. “I take full offense to that. I was actually _saving_ people, Kara. That’s what you do with powers, isn’t it?”

Kara tilted her head. “Oh. You said an accident gave you these powers?”

Lena nodded again. “Actually, I think we should head back to the DEO. Alex and I can explain.”

Kara’s confusion only seemed to increase. “What does Alex have to do with this?”

Lena pressed her hand to Kara’s arm. “We can figure this thing out there.”

Kara didn’t ask any more questions. For a second she made as if to scoop Lena up in her arms, but paused. Lena chuckled at her fluster and let her body float from the ground.

“This is so weird,” Kara muttered as she joined her in the air. Lena would have agreed, but they were flying then and she decided to take the time to enjoy flying like this while she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to hint at what the smut is gonna be like, I really wanted to name this fic 'Kara Destroys That Pussy' but like, that wouldn't be appropriate lol. Enjoy the chapter! (please note, unfortunately, no smut YET. When the fic gets there, it's gonna be dirty and good. I promise)

Lena was a Luthor, and while she had more than proven herself to be one of the good guys, she was still a _Luthor_. A childhood of strict parenting had given her the ability to withstand the most burning glare. Lena had dealt with many arrogant men in her life, especially after taking Luthor Corp over. Hardly anything could get under her skin. Except… well, Alex was giving her _that look_ that brought even Kara to her knees, and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t making her stomach roll with unease. Alex hadn’t said a word since Kara explained what had happened and Lena was all too happy to occupy herself with staring down at the floor.

“If you so much as sneeze differently,” Alex finally spoke. “That’s what I said.”

Lena nodded her head. “I’m aware that I misbehaved.”

Alex scoffed. “Lena, this isn’t some kind of joke for you to amuse yourself with.” Her tone made Lena’s head snap up. She didn’t sound as angry as she did worried. It was a huge testament to how her relationship with Alex had changed. Kara had made the decision to tell Lena about her secret without letting anyone else know, and naturally Alex and J’onn had been furious. But once Lena started working for the DEO on the side, Alex steadily got to know her. She wasn’t sure if Alex’s interest had been merely out of caution, because how better to watch the enemy than to befriend them? But now things had changed so much, and the look Alex was giving her was one mostly reserved for Kara. The look that threatened hell’s fire of they got hurt.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She grasped onto the hospital bed beneath her, but cringed when chunks of the mattress ripped off into her hands. Alex gave her an exasperated look and Kara merely lifted her eyebrows. Kara looked like she wanted to say a lot of things, but she was clearly holding them all back. Her hands were in tight fists and she was vibrating with energy. With her dull senses Lena wouldn’t have been able to tell, but with her new sight and everything she could detect just the smallest shift in Kara’s body language.

Alex was talking again, pulling Lena away from her intent study of Kara’s body. “Let’s examine you then and hope that this doesn’t have a lasting negative effect. You’re still human, Lena, even if you can suddenly fly.”

Lena agreed happily and allowed Alex to run test after test. Kara stayed in the room the entire time, her biceps more defined than usual across her chest. Lena couldn’t help but stare at her every chance she got. When Alex was finally done, she rolled back to Lena on her chair and sighed deeply.

“Whatever your experiment did, it’s changed your cells to closely resemble Kara’s. I can’t tell if it’s permanent or not, so I’ll have to test you again in a few hours to see if it’s fading away. How do you feel?”

Lena clasped her hands together. It was all too easy to rip something, or crush something. “Well, I feel perfectly fine. The noises are a bit loud, and I’m afraid I might hurt someone, but I feel great.” Kara’s eyes flashed with something and she finally pushed away from the wall, looking at Alex.

“If we don’t know how long this will last, we should see what Lena can do.”

Alex lifted a brow. “You want to train her?”

Kara nodded. “I know how difficult it can be to control the super strength, and we don’t want Lena ripping someone’s hand off by accident.” By the way she said it, Lena half believed that Kara was speaking from experience. Alex considered it for a long while, but her shoulders finally relaxed and she nodded.

“Fine. But she doesn’t leave the DEO until we know how to reverse this.”

Lena’s heart sank at the thought of reversing her new abilities, but she understood that it needed to be done. Kara beamed happily at Alex and then she turned to Lena, her smile faltering ever so slightly. Lena noticed it and she quirked a brow.

“Follow me,” Kara told her, offering her hand. 

Lena did, but she couldn’t help notice Kara’s heartrate spike just a little when their hands touched.

XxX

Kara was an amazing teacher—patient, kind and understanding. When Lena was unsure, Kara gave her the courage to push away her doubts and just do whatever was required of her. First they had tested her ability to fly, and surmised that Kara was only faster due to years of experience, but Lena was a very close second. Her heat vision still needed a lot of work, and it took a good few hours of Kara patiently explaining and demonstrating how it worked until Lena could use it on and off at will. Sometimes it still flickered out before she meant for it, and other times her eyes suddenly glowed—while she was checking Kara out, mind you—and Kara had to talk her out of a sudden panic until it faded. She had freeze breath too, unsurprisingly. That one was a little easier to control. By the time Kara decided that they needed to do strength training, Lena was just barely breaking a sweat. As a human, by now, she would have been half dead from exhaustion.

“We should start small to determine exactly how powerful your strength is,” Kara said, hands on her hips. She was using her Supergirl voice and it was doing nothing to chase the naughty thoughts from Lena’s mind. She followed Kara to the gym that the DEO agents used to work out, and Lena was relieved that it was empty. Kara picked up a small weight and held it out. “Try this first.”

Lena stared at it for a while. “Really?” A quirked brow told her that yes, Kara was serious, and so she took the weight. It felt like nothing in her hand. She displayed as much by juggling the thing. Kara’s lips twitched into a small smile, but she smothered it quickly and grabbed for something heavier. And on they went, Kara deciding how much weight to try and Lena showing that she could very easily handle it. When they finally reached the heaviest weight, Lena laid down and settled herself on the bench, ready to lift when Kara gave her the signal.

“Now, some humans can lift these, but only after years of practise, so be careful.”

Lena’s stomach burned with something liquid. “I think I can handle it.”

“Just don’t overdo it, please.”

Lena lifted the bar, pleased when it moved without so much as an extra breath on her part. Lena decided to show off, and stood, transferring the weight into just one hand. Kara was watching her, eyes a little wide. “I told you,” she husked, “I can handle it. And probably more, too.” She lifted the weights above her head, with her fist, then a few fingers, then in just one. It really felt like nothing. Like she was picking up a shoe. It was amazing.

“Okay,” Kara breathed, swallowing. “You really do have my strength.” Lena didn’t miss the way her gaze dropped suddenly, to where Lena’s cleavage was easily noticeable. She had needed to borrow some of Kara’s workout clothes, and it was apparent that her chest was slightly larger as it strained against the fabric. Lena carefully set the weights on the ground, bending down just so that her breasts definitely caught Kara’s attention. On que Kara’s heart began to pound and Lena heard the pull of fabric as Kara tightened her fists.

“Are you alright, Kara?” she asked, feigning concern. “Your heart is racing.”

Kara flushed bright red. Supergirl was slowly leaking away as Kara seemed to realize that Lena was now everything that she was. She shrunk away, and if Lena didn’t know where Kara’s eyes were lingering, she would have been hurt, thinking Kara was afraid.

“I-I’m fine,” Kara hurried, shaking her hands. “Just peachy.”

Lena lifted her brow. “Your heart says otherwise. I can hear it quite loudly.”

Said heart skipped a beat. “Oh gosh, I, um,” she backed up and knocked a stack of weights over, jumping in fright at the sound. “Woops.” She laughed, but it was a nervous sound. “We should really, um…”

Lena decided to back off for now, just in case Kara really was weary of her. “Are you afraid of me, now that I can hurt you?” She had to ask even though she knew the answer.

Kara’s face paled and she looked horrified. “No! Of course not.” She furrowed her brows. “It’s just…”

Lena took a step forward and heard a crunch as she accidentally broke a tile. She realized with a start that it was _really_ difficult to control her strength like this. To compare it, it was like being human in a world made of fragile glass. Just the slightest tug the wrong way and everything would collapse. Is this what Kara went through every day? Lena couldn’t imagine that amount of extreme self-control Kara needed to watch her every single move, her every step and every breath. If Kara bumped into someone by accident she could kill them. The realization made Lena’s heart squeeze hard in sympathy.

“I never realized how hard you had to work every single day,” she breathed out. “It’s… Kara, how do you do it? I’ve broken so many things today without even thinking about it.”

Kara shrugged. “It took lots of practise. It’s difficult sometimes, but it’s something I must never forget to do.”

Lena swallowed. “Kara, you…” _You sacrifice so much for us._ “I don’t even have words. And to think, no one realizes the amount of restraint you have.”

“It’s no big deal, really. It’s my duty as someone with these powers.”

A thought occurred to her, hot and hurried and tantalizing. “Is this why you said no?” She didn’t need to elaborate. Kara’s eyes widened and her ears turned pink, and she looked everywhere but at Lena. “Because you were too afraid that you would break me?”

“I realized it with James first,” she answered quietly. “When I hurt him by accident, just by holding his hand and being a little too excited. I… I can’t imagine hurting you, Lena. I’m not perfect and I struggle to stay in control when I’m with you. When you kissed me that night, I really nearly hurt you. You… you had bruises on your arm.”

Lena walked forward until she could lift Kara’s face and stare sternly into her eyes. “I told you then too, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do that on purpose.”

“But I still did it, Lena. Supergirl almost hurt you. These hands, they…” She pulled away and stared at her palms. “They can destroy just as easily as they save.”

The sorrow on Kara’s face was too much for her to take. She pulled Kara against her front and wrapped her up in a hug, and _squeezed._ Kara wheezed, but she held on as well, though faintly. “Use your full strength,” Lena commanded. “I won’t break.”

Kara sucked in a breath. “But… what if I…”

“Kara, I promise you. I won’t break. Just this once, hug me as hard as you’ve always wanted to.”

There was a moment were Kara said and did nothing, but then Lena felt her arms tighten and she grunted softly at the force. Really, it felt like what Lena imagined a normal tight human hug would feel like. Kara gasped softly.

“I… that was… I hugged you. I actually hugged you.”

Lena grinned and pulled away. Kara had tears in her eyes. “We don’t know how long this will last,” she said. “But for now, Kara, you can’t break me.”

Kara studied her face for along minute, contemplating. Lena could hear her heart hammering away, could see a shadow pass over her beautiful blue eyes as her thoughts most likely took a passionate turn. Lena had always known that there was an undeniable attraction between them, a pull that Kara was the only one strong enough to resist. And now her only reason for resisting was gone, and Kara was looking at her like she hadn’t had a drink in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about the fact that life probably isn't easy for Kara, pretending to be normal. I mean, she crushed a phone in her hand by accident just by getting annoyed. She MUST apply extreme amounts of restraint in her life so that she doesn't hurt normal humans. She's really physically affectionate, like with Alex, so just imagine how a part of her must always remind her to be very, very gentle. Makes me sad, man. She has no one to really hug, like REALLY hug. And how on earth is she supposed to have a sex life, when one wrong move can break a bone? These things really need to be talked about on the show 'cause it bothers me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished chapter 4 right now and I'm an impatient shit so I decided to post it. Hopefully I finish chapter 5 today, which is gonna be nothing but smut (I think). enjoy!

Kara looked as though there was a thousand things she wanted to say. Her blue eyes shimmered and her hand twitched, but before she could take that step forward the door to the training room opened and an agent poked his head inside.

“Agent Danvers is calling for you in the break room, Supergirl,” he said nervously, eyes shifting to the floor. “Along with your guest.”

Lena wanted to throw the man out the nearest window. He seemed to sense her anger, because he looked up, caught her glare and quickly shut the door with a soft click. Lena listened to his hurried footsteps as they disappeared down the hallway. She could still hear Kara’s frantic heartbeat as well, so she gently took Kara’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m sorry if I misspoke,” she said. “I just want you to know that when you need it, I won’t break. Whatever you need.”

A hug, a handshake, a high-five, a _fuck_. That last part made Lena’s stomach fill with butterflies. Kara seemed to think the same thing, because her face coloured a deep scarlet and she nearly tripped over her cape. Lena jerked forward to catch her, but Kara steadied herself and flashed a small grin.

“Sorry.”

Lena lifted a brow. “I didn’t think Supergirl _could_ be clumsy.”

Kara lifted her hand to her temple, closed her eyes for a second with a sigh and then dropped it. “Yes, well… uh, I didn’t think _you_ could lift so much.” She turned away and headed for the door, Lena right behind her.

“Why, does it frighten you? Or…” She grinned devilishly to herself. “Does it turn you on?”

Kara ripped the door off its hinges in one clean move. She groaned in horror and set the door down on the ground. “Lena!” She whirled around, eyes wide. “I didn’t… I mean… I wouldn’t—”

“It’s alright.” She pressed her fingertips to the symbol on Kara’s suit and very gently pushed. Kara stumbled back into the wall, cheeks pink, lips parted. “I’ll tell them I was overeager and took the door off.” She winked. “And that you just went for a run, what with your face being so flushed.”

Kara wasn’t able to push away from the wall that easily, since Lena held her there. Any other human would not have had the power, but Lena was no longer any ordinary human. Kara swallowed harshly and Lena watched the muscles in her throat work, deciding that _she_ was definitely turned on. Somehow Kara managed to darken further in embarrassment, so Lena relented and stepped away from her. She caught the long exhale Kara released.

“Shall we go?”

Kara cleared her throat and nodded, blonde hair nearly whipping her in the face. “R-right! Gosh, I, um… we should probably before Alex gets even angrier than she is.”

 _Or you get even more flustered,_ Lena thought with a smirk. She followed Kara out of the training room and through the DEO to the break room, surprised to see it filled with agents enjoying simple meals. Alex was at a table as well, but she wasn’t sitting and from the lifted brow and the thin line of her lips she could tell that Alex wasn’t pleased by how long she had waited.

“What took so long?” Alex asked, not even waiting for them to be close. She knew they could easily hear her, and of course they did.

“N-nothing!” Kara hurried, waving her hands. “We were just… just training.”

Alex sent Lena a look. “What did you do to my sister?”

Lena laughed. “I did nothing evil, I assure you. Kara can’t take a little flirting without turning into a mess.”

Kara hurriedly sat down at the table, releasing a soft ‘whoa’ when she seemed to note the huge array of food in front of her. Alex was rolling her eyes.

“I figured if Lena has your abilities, then she has your metabolism. Have you eaten yet?” The question was directed at Lena. She opened her mouth to say no, but then her stomach clenched tightly and she furrowed her brows. She actually didn’t like eating breakfast, and with how busy she was at both the DEO and L-Corp, she hardly had time to actually eat. But now, with so much food right under her nose, she suddenly felt hollow with hunger. She didn’t give Alex a verbal response and instead sat down. Alex snorted. “Of course not. Eat all you want. We need you to stay healthy until we know what to do with you.”

Lena nodded absently and started grabbing for food. Kara was already eating, shooting Lena looks that made her neck heat up. It was really difficult not to stuff her face like an animal when she felt the gnawing hunger in her gut. Alex left, probably satisfied that they needed no immediate babysitting, and that left Kara and Lena alone. They sat for a while in silence, eating. The agents around them weren’t showing much interest, which told Lena that they were accustomed to seeing Kara devour a week’s worth of meals in one sitting. When she was done she sat back in her chair, groaning.

“Is this what it’s like?” she asked breathlessly. “Being _that_ hungry?”

Kara shrugged. She hadn’t eaten nearly as much as Lena did, and there was an oddly proud look in her eyes. At some point she had scooted a little closer, which only served to make Lena’s pulse spike when she realized. Kara reached out and touched a fingertip to her wrist.

“I’m used to it. It’s fun to watch people get so shocked when I eat so much, and then wonder where I put all of it.”

Kara’s biceps were popping out again, and her shoulders and her throat and good _god_ she was every wet dream Lena had ever had. Now Lena was the one swallowing uncomfortably, worried that her panties were damp.

“Watching you eat that much was, well,” her face flushed as she paused. “Impressive.”

 _Hot,_ Lena thought. _You wanted to say hot._

“It must be nice to have someone to relate to, besides your cousin.”

Kara seemed to grow more confident. She covered Lena’s hand with her own. It was really warm, sending Lena’s heart into a flurry. “It is. Not many people can ever relate, or even understand what it’s like to be me, to be kryptonian.” She paused, flicked her gaze upwards and caught Lena’s. “To have the world at my fingertips.”

A heavy shiver ran down Lena’s spine. Kara’s tone was low and husky, filled with unmasked desire. Lena wondered, briefly, if Kara really was just as turned on by the whole thing as she was. The suggestion from earlier hung between them, and Kara seemed aware. Lena cleared her throat and pushed away from the table.

“We should train some more, shouldn’t we?”

Kara walked in front of her. “Yeah, we totally should.” Her voice wavered and her cheeks flared. They didn’t say more, but Lena could sense something hot in the air between them.

She wasn’t at all prepared when, in an empty, low-lit hallway, Kara turned abruptly and pushed her into the wall. Concrete crunched at her back and Kara’s eyes widened, but Lena grabbed hold of her arms and smirked.

“Relax, love,” she urged. “You hurt the wall, not me.”

Kara swallowed. “I… I…”

Lena felt Kara’s grip on her tighten and her stomach fluttered. Kara’s gaze was needy and pleading, and it urged Lena to make the first real move. It was now or never.

“Kara?” Kara nodded. “Can I kiss you?”

Her heartbeat increased and her blue eyes widened, but she nodded again and Lena surged forward. It wasn’t slow and gentle, not really. Lena forced Kara into stumbling backwards until she crashed into the opposite wall, but neither cared when the concrete there cracked as well. Lena buried her hands in Kara’s hair and bit down on her lip and _moaned,_ because Kara tasted like sunlight and her body was warm and where Kara gripped onto her Lena burned.

“Lena,” Kara groaned into her mouth. She was kissing back just as savagely, her tongue strong and warm.

“Yes, Kara?” She’d pulled away only long enough to speak, but she sealed her lips around Kara’s again. They twisted around, Kara pining her to the wall again.

“I want to…” Lena nipped at her lip again, garnering a breathy moan. “Oh Rao,” she breathed.

“Want to what, Kara?”

Lena _felt_ Kara’s body heat up. Her nose twitched with the comforting smell that was only Kara, her ears heard the frantic drum of Kara’s heartbeat. Kara’s hands dug into her hips with considerable force and Lena bit down on her own lip. Kara wasn’t being careful with her. She wasn’t restraining herself. Lena could feel that she was extremely wet already and she worried that her first orgasm would take before Kara even touched her, if Kara did at all.

Kara pressed up against her, leaving absolutely no room between their bodies. Her fingers gripped at Lena’s hips but they were twitching. Lips pressed to Lena’s ear and Kara inhaled shakily. “I…” she swallowed, “want to, um…” her voice dropped a few octaves, sending Lena’s own heart frantic.

“Say it,” she whispered against Kara’s throat.

There was a momentary pause where Lena worried if this was too much for Kara, that maybe she needed to process her emotions first. But then Kara spoke and Lena had never heard something so fucking hot in her life before.

“I want to _fuck_ you, Lena,” Kara whispered lowly into her ear. “Please?”

Was it possible to die from too much arousal? Her stomach was tight and hot with tension and her underwear was absolutely soaked. It didn’t help that Kara was gently nipping at her jawline as she waited for Lena to say something, anything. But all Lena could possibly think to say was one breathy word.

“ _Yes._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the fucking begins


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT BEGINS. So this chapter finally has the smut, well, half of it. And can I just say that I wrote this at work. It was an interesting day today, lol. Hope you guys enjoy this and that the wait was worth it

Alex leaned against the railing, looking out over the landscape beyond the DEO’s large windows but not really seeing anything. Her brow was creased and she was worrying her lower lip.

She’d examined the accident site and recovered as many samples as she could. The science explained what had happened, but not why it had changed Lena at the base level. Alex hadn’t really divulged that information yet. Lena’s DNA had changed from human to kryptonian, and overnight. She hadn’t even been aware that something like that could happen, much less for the organism to survive something like that.

 _Not an organism,_ she reminded herself. _This is Lena Luthor. Lena who is smart and brilliant, and who Kara is definitely in love with._ She unclenched her fists and released her lip from between her teeth, tasting copper on her tongue.

“Agent Danvers,” a voice husked into her ear. “What’s got you so worried?”

Alex felt her body relax on its own when Maggie stepped up beside her and pressed their sides together. “Maggie,” she breathed. She was always a welcome respite from all the stress and chaos that often involved the DEO. “What’re you doing here?”

Maggie gave her that dimpled smile that made Alex’s breath quicken. “Just visiting my amazing fiance, why else?”

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh good. I’m not prepared for another alien attack.”

Maggie leaned a little further in, a little crease forming between her brows. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Alex wanted nothing more than to slump against Maggie, or better yet, demand that Maggie pick her up and carry her out of the DEO. But she couldn’t, and the agents around her wouldn’t take too kindly to Alex acting like a child. She had to show them that as much as she didn’t feel it, she was in charge. “It’s kind of a long story.”

Maggie lifted a brow. “I have time.”

Alex smiled. “Don’t I get a kiss first?”

“My apologies,” Maggie laughed, leaning in to give Alex a soft kiss. “There, better?”

Alex beamed at her. “Much. Now, where do I start?”

A loud boom sounded somewhere in the DEO, jogging Alex out of her sudden happiness. She gripped onto the railing and shot a look towards their computers. “Winn, what was that?”

“Already investigating,” Winn called over his shoulder, fingers flying over his keyboard. “We don’t seem to be under attack. It… it came from inside?”

Another loud crash echoed down the hallway. This time Maggie grasped Alex’s arm to steady her. “What on earth?” Alex muttered.

J’onn walked calmly into the room, face grim and pale. “Don’t worry about it,” he advised them in his no nonsense voice. “It’s nothing to be worried about.”

Alex furrowed her brows. “J’onn, something exploded.”

The look he gave her was pained. “Trust me, Agent Danvers. This is not a threat to us.”

Winn had swivelled around in his chair, face pale as well. “Yup. Definitely not a threat to, um,” he cleared his throat and waved his hand. “To anything other than the building. We totally don’t need to worry.”

J’onn sent him a look. “Everyone, return to your stations. Not another word about this.”

Alex was about ready to shout out that there was definitely something wrong, but then a thought worked its way into her head and she blanched. “No, they can’t be…” she covered her mouth with her hand. J’onn sent her a pitying stare, but he looked just as horrified. Did he know? Was this why?

“Alex?” Maggie questioned, rubbing a thumb over her wrist. “What is it?”

Alex avoided looking at Winn, because surely he knew as well. She turned back to the large windows and took a long, steadying breath. Her hands clenched and unclenched. “Lena Luthor is defiling my sister,” she ground out.

Maggie’s eyes widened. “What? Did Little Danvers finally ask her out?”

“Not quite.” Alex grimaced and Maggie’s face clouded over in worry but she waved her off.

“So must I guess or…?”

Sighing, Alex gripped onto Maggie’s elbow and dragged her off to one of the interrogation rooms to explain in private. She avoided looking at Winn and J’onn as they went.

XxX

Kara was well aware that they were breaking the hallway. J’onn was totally going to have her ass shipped off into space if she didn’t reign herself in and stop breaking things, but it was so difficult. There was absolutely no way Kara could let go while touching Lena and focus on not breaking the floor or the ceiling or the wall. It was one or the other, not both. And with Lena’s tongue in her mouth and her legs around Kara’s waist, it was definitely going to be the former.

Nothing had ever felt like this before. The only thing she could barely compare it to was the time when she was smaller, when Clark had come over and helped her learn how to use her powers. He had been the only one she could high five like a normal person, the only one she could pull into a crushing hug without actually crushing him. She could still bruise him, and in extreme causes give him a little scrape or cut, but that was always the extent of it. No one else, not even J’onn, was strong enough to handle Kara at her full strength.

Except now, with Lena, who was by every definition a human, and yet she was wrapped around Kara’s body and Kara’s hands were gripping very tightly around her hips, and there was no snap of bones, no groan of pain, no Lena pushing her away in panic. The fear and doubt and concern from earlier completely and utterly melted away to a fog of arousal and euphoria the likes of which Kara had never felt before. It was bad, she knew it. Feeling like this, Kara wanted to break things. More specifically, she wanted Lena to break and shudder around her.

They had done nothing more than kiss and roll around a few times. Lena was tugging on her hair and scratching at her shoulders, and those two things actually _hurt_ but the pain was so delicious that Kara’s entire body tingled. She twisted them around again and felt a door handle, so grappled for it and pushed Lena into the room. Thankfully it was one of the rest rooms with beds along the walls, so Kara shut the door behind her—sending a deep crack right through the centre of it—and shoved Lena onto the bed. Lena fell back, gasping softly and stared up at Kara with darkened green eyes. Kara stared at her, speechless and dry in the mouth. All of the moisture in her body had gone south.

“See something you like?” Lena asked her, smirking that devilish smirk that made Kara want to drop to her knees. Lena’s dark lipstick was smudged all over her mouth. Kara paused for a short second to just admire her, mussed and flustered, pupils blown wide, cleavage peeking out over the rip through her shirt. She was utterly, painfully breath-taking. Kara wanted her. More than anything, good _Rao_ she wanted to devour Lena and be devoured in return.  

“You,” she finally croaked out. “Always and only you.”

Lena reached out with a hand and Kara gently took it. She remained where she stood beside the bed and closed her hand around Lena’s, not withholding her strength, not holding her breath in anticipation of that _snap_ and the horror that would follow. Lena watched her curiously as Kara studied the lines of her wrist, the delicate bones and the veins just underneath the skin. Emotion welled up inside of her, momentarily consuming the pit of desire, and Kara pressed the softest kiss against Lena’s knuckles.

“I’ve been in love with you for a very long time,” she admitted softly. There was no way she could do this, do _Lena_ without making sure Lena knew exactly how she felt.

“Oh Kara.”

“I didn’t want to tell you, because I didn’t think we… that I could be this for you. That I could love you in every way that I want to. And now, even though I know this might not be permanent, that you might wake up tomorrow and I can break you again, I want to have this moment now, with you.” She looked up, eyes glossy with tears. “Do you understand that? I don’t want you to feel like I’m overwhelming you.”

Lena chuckled, a low and smooth sound like honey, one of Kara’s favourite sounds. “I doubt today could get any _more_ overwhelming, what with waking up having turned into a kryptonian.” Her eyes softened. “I want this too, Kara. I feel the same. Even if we only have now, I want it.”

Kara sucked in a breath. Her chest pulled tight and warm. “Lena…”

Lena tugged on her hand and pulled Kara forward without warning. She laughed in wonder at the fact that she hadn’t been able to resist it, that Lena was strong enough to do that. It was… it was so wonderful. “If we do only have limited time,” Lena husked against the shell of her ear, which Kara was certain was turning into a dark pink. “Then I think, Kara dear, it’s time to stop talking and …” Kara felt a warm tongue swipe over her earlobe and moaned loudly at the sensation. “… _start fucking._ ”

Now, Kara was no saint. Sure, she tended to shy away from vulgar language and the worst cuss word she would use was often _shoot_ or _dang_ , and she was such a romantic at heart that she fully believed in making love. However, Lena’s sex heavy voice and the firm heat of her body amped Kara’s hormones up so high that she _wanted_ to fuck, desperately needed to tear into Lena like she never thought she’d ever get to. She surprised herself when she growled and gathered Lena’s wrists in her left hand, pinning them against the pillow.

“If you want me to stop at any time, say so,” she puffed out desperately. “I’ll stop immediately.”

Lena shuddered underneath her, chest heaving. “Stop talking, fuck me _now._ ”

Kara inhaled a breath like a hiss. There really was no more she needed to say, no build up to what they both needed more than air. The desperation and want and desire clawed at the base of Kara’s skull and she ripped Lena’s clothes away with a simple flick of her right hand, then her own. Lena sighed in satisfaction, but then she arced up into Kara and moaned breathlessly. “ _Yes._ ”

Kara kissed her hard and rough, fingertips trailing patterns along Lena’s inner thighs. She was already slick there, making Kara more than eager to find out exactly how wet Lena was for her. “May I?” she asked. Despite how horny she was and how sexy Lena was beneath her, she would ask consent first and foremost. When Lena gave a jerky nod, green eyes bright and desperate, Kara finally allowed her hand to venture higher. Both of them moaned when Kara slid her fingers through her slick folds. “You’re so wet,” Kara whispered in awe.

“For you,” Lena asked. “Because of you.”

“So wet for me,” she agreed. Her face burnt from the dirty words, but they only served to make her entire body burn as well. As much as she wanted to touch every inch of Lena’s slick skin, she needed to speed things up, to damper this raging inferno between them before they set the place on fire—which they literally could do with an ill timed laser beam.

Kara gave a very slight pause and released Lena’s wrists. Lena took a soft inhale, probably to protest or encourage, but then Kara thrust two fingers inside of her in one go and Lena’s head fell back, mouth open. Kara scooted forward so that her pelvis pressed against her wrist, and then she pulled her hand back and slammed forward, using her hips. Lena shouted her delight up at the ceiling.

“Harder,” Lena gasped, arms now around Kara’s shoulders, nails clawing at her skin. The sharp sting made Kara dizzy with arousal.

“Anything you want,” she promised right against Lena’s ear. She pressed forward, reached out with her free hand to grab onto the headboard of the bed, and then she repeated her earlier move, hips withdrawing and then thrusting forward, fingers sinking back in. Lena was hot and slick around her, and her inner muscles quivered with every rough thrust. Kara focused her everything on the feel of Lena’s naked skin against hers, of the moans of pleasure dropping from Lena’s parted lips, the crease in her brow, her _oh_ face. Kara leaned back and watched it all, fascinated and burned and _humbled._ This woman would be her undoing, her destruction. No alien would destroy Supergirl. Lena Luthor would bring her to her hands and knees, and Kara would go gladly.

“How does it feel?” she found herself asking.

Lena licked her lips and her eyes fluttered open, but they shut again quickly. Kara kept thrusting, curling her fingers forward the way she hoped Lena would like. It earned her a very high pitched moan. “Oh god, so good,” Lena groaned. “Don’t stop.” A sharp snap indicated that Kara had just broken the headboard, but she barely noticed.

Kara felt damp with sweat. It usually took a hell of a lot for her to ever break a sweat, but her arm was beginning to ache, and her lower back, and Lena was shuddering forcefully around the fingers inside of her and Kara knew the sweet moment was near. She lowered her face and buried it against Lena’s soft shoulder, biting down softly. Lena cried out at the feeling, part pain and part pleasure, but she didn’t seem to mind it. A powerful shudder passed through her, and then Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara’s waist and she arced so forcefully that they floated up into the air.

Lena’s orgasm was powerful, so much so that Kara almost felt like it travelled from Lena into her, racing down her spine and to her toes. Lena clutched onto her body with a little too much force, but Kara enjoyed the pressure, the small spike of pain. No, she revelled in it. She felt Lena’s inner muscles quiver around her fingers, so powerfully that she had to stop thrusting, and waited breathlessly until Lena’s orgasm faded and they dropped back down onto the bed. They were both breathless and red faced, but Kara’s chest felt lighter than it ever had. When Lena gathered her wits about her, she slowly released her hold and cupped Kara’s face in her hands.

“Kara…” Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, spilling across her cheeks. Kara only leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “That was…”

Kara beamed. “Good?”

“More than good.” She went limp, staring up at the ceiling. “I actually can’t feel my body right now.”

Kara pressed a kiss underneath her jaw. “That’s fine, I still can.”

Lena laughed and slapped her lightly on the shoulder. They relaxed then, foreheads pressed together, warm and satisfied and relaxed. “I’ve never come that hard before,” Lena admitted softly.

Kara would lie if she said the admission didn’t send a huge jolt of pride through her, and it showed in the huge smirk she flashed. But Lena kissed it away, and they stayed there wrapped up in each other, kissing ever so gently, Kara still buried inside of her with no intention of pulling out yet.

It was everything Kara had ever wanted.

“Kara?”

“Mm?”

Kara’s world tilted, and then she was on her back and Lena was smirking down at her. “My turn.”

Kara’s face flushed. “Y-your turn?”

Lena winked. “You can hold my hair, but don’t pull too hard.” And then she slowly slid down Kara’s body, leaving a trail of fire with her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pssst, Lena is gonna have powers forever, just fyi)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Not sure how many chapters are left, but I might really wanna explore this universe and maybe even let Lena become a hero beside Kara. What would her hero name be then? And what would her suit look like? (I'm totally not too lazy to come up with this myself lol)
> 
> OH and next chapter has Lena eating Kara out. So anticipation for that, yeah?


	6. Chapter 6

This was a side of Kara that Lena had only ever fantasized about seeing, and there she was, lightly nipping at Kara’s collarbones, eliciting needy groans from her. If she hadn’t already had her first orgasm, Lena knew she would have been too aroused to function. Maybe it was because of the change, but she felt an insatiable desire within her. Was this a kryptonian thing? Was this what it felt like for Kara? Every new thing she discovered made Lena feel more in awe at Kara’s ability to control herself, to dampen what must have been extreme feelings and sensations. Her happiness was amplified tenfold.

“This goes both ways,” Lena whispered against her chest. “If you want me to stop, say so.”

Kara’s fingers ran through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp. “I will, don’t worry. But please, don’t stop.”

Lena smirked. Blue eyes watched her eagerly and Kara was biting her lip. God, Lena had never really seen her do that before and the sight was hotter than anything she’d ever seen. So she continued leaving bites and kisses along Kara’s chest, careful not to bite too hard because now she could really hurt Kara, no more than humans could to each other, mind you. She still pressed carefully, teeth calculated and fingertips gentle. She trailed her hand down Kara’s side and finally latched onto a pink nipple with her mouth. Kara’s fingers tightened in her hair and she gasped out softly. Lena flicked her tongue over the tip, swirled around it, and gave a gentle suck. She experimented until she knew exactly what made Kara squirm the most. She did the same to the other breast, lavishing it with as much attention as she could, pulling moans and sighs from Kara’s mouth. When she finally released Kara’s breasts, she was a shivering mess.

“Still alright?” she asked teasingly.

Kara pouted at her. “You’re delaying.”

“It’s called foreplay, darling.”

Kara’s face tinged a deep red again, but her eyes darkened and Kara pulled her up into a fierce kiss. Lena momentarily forgot that her goal had been Kara’s pleasure, for Kara caressed her lower back and her body was so firm and warm that Lena lost herself in the sensations. But then Kara brushed a thumb over her hip and Lena pulled away, brow lifted.

“As much as I’d love another earth shattering orgasm,” she started. “You need one first.”

Kara flushed harder. “I… I’m okay, really.”

Now both eyebrows were lifted. Lena dipped her hand lower to between Kara’s legs and felt exactly how _okay_ she was. Spoiler: she wasn’t. She was incredibly wet, and when Lena passed a soft touch over the hood of her clit, her entire body jolted.

“’Okay’, you said?” She tsked. “Your body says otherwise.”

Before Kara could protest with something weak like she was _used to it,_ or could _handle it,_ like Lena knew she would, she quickly slid down her body and settled into a comfortable position. Kara was staring down at her, pupils blown wide.

“Grab something,” Lena suggested. “And buckle up.”

Kara laughed, but Lena wrapped her lips around Kara’s clit and gave a solid swipe of her tongue, turning that laugh into a long groan of pleasure. Kara grappled at the sheets, ripping them between her fingertips. There seemed to be no object that Kara could hold without breaking, so Lena offered her hand. Kara took it gratefully.

She tasted amazing, like no favour Lena could describe. It was just wonderfully _Kara._ Her clit was hard and throbbing in time with her heartbeat. When Lena pulled away to use the fingers of her free hand, she could see that it was red, and Kara’s outer lips were puffy. She was incredibly wet as noted earlier, her thighs already slick. Lena dove right back in and slipped a single finger inside Kara’s entrance.

“Lena,” Kara gasped.

Lena withdrew her finger immediately. “Too much?”

“No! No, I just… it’s been a while.”

She gently caressed Kara’s inner thigh, pressing her cheek against the warm skin there. Kara seemed to reluctantly glance down at her, so Lena grinned. “I could tell.”

Kara huffed. “Y-you are insufferab— _oh_.”

Lena curled the two fingers she had thrust back in, and then she started moving slowly, using her mouth and her hand. Any other complaints Kara might have had died on her lips. She only picked up the pace once she was sure Kara was comfortable with the stretch—and also when Kara started begging for more.

 _This,_ Lena thought, heart pounding, _is the best day of my life._

It only took a few more thrusts and a couple swipes of her tongue for Kara to tumble over the edge, toes and fingers curling. Her grip was so tight on Lena’s hand that she winced, but nothing broke. The ache faded as soon as Kara released her hand and collapsed on the bed. Lena carefully pulled her fingers out, licked them clean, then crawled along Kara’s body to kiss her. Kara groaned deeply.

“That was…”

Lena’s chest filled with warmth. “Good?”

Kara laughed. “God, more than good.”

A soft crack startled them both, and then the bed collapsed to the ground and Lena and Kara stared at each other, wide eyed. When they realized that their frenzied sex had just completely broken the bed, they started laughing.

XxX

Alex felt horror fill her face when they stepped into the hallway, or what once was a hallway. There were craters all over the ground in the shape of feet, and larger holes smashed into the walls. A long light panel had even fallen off and was hanging by a single electrical wire. The soft _pop_ of live electricity made Alex’s knuckles bleach white when she clenched them.

“They did all this?” Maggie asked beside her, incredulous.

Alex cleared her throat. “Yes,” she breathed. “And I’m going to kill her.”

Maggie yanked her to a stop with a hand on her shoulder. “Whoa there, Agent Angry. So your sister got laid, so what?”

“So what?” Alex hissed. “It’s with _Lena Luthor,_ who somehow turned herself into a kryptonian, who might never be able to change back. Hell, we can’t even know for sure if this won’t end up killing her! And they’re having wild sex?” She turned back around, face determined. “Not on my watch.”

Maggie groaned. “Alex, you don’t even know that they were actually having sex. They could have had a fight.”

Alex shook her head. “Kara would never fight Lena, no matter the reason.” She stepped carefully around all the crumbled concrete. Had Kara really done all of this? These were footprints and handprints and oh god, was that an ass print? She decided that she rather didn’t want to know. Alex ignored the rest of the damage around her and stepped farther down the hallway. Maggie was right behind her, silently following. She must have realized the futility in trying to calm Alex down. “Here,” Alex announced, pointing at a door with a massive fissure down the middle. “They must have stumbled in here.”

Alex knocked first, definitely not prepared to walk in on her sister doing… doing _that_. She waited, breath caught in her throat, and then shoved the door open. The room wasn’t as destroyed as the hallway, but one bed certainly was. It was vacant, though.

“Goddamnit,” Alex hissed, kicking a chunk of metal away in anger. “Where the hell did they go?” Maggie had a hand pressed to her mouth, cheeks puffed up. “What?” Alex demanded.

Maggie gestured to the bed. “They… clearly had a great time. I just… this is too hilarious.” She started laughing, even when Alex gave her the sort of glare that could give grown men nightmares. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and held her aching sides. “Babe, come on. This is hilarious. I always wondered what the Little Danvers was capable of at full strength. You should be happy for her.”

Alex knew she was right. This anger wasn’t completely fair, especially not so directed at Lena. Why wouldn’t Lena take the opportunity? But she was worried. A bone deep, blood chilling worry. That one, Lena would die as a result of her accident, or worse, suffer some horrible side effect; and two, that this was only a onetime thing for Lena while Kara was head over heels for her. Kara had endured loss and pain the scale of which no living creature ever had before, and sometimes Alex wondered how Kara even functioned. What would this do to her, if Lena thanked her for the great time and then skipped off into the sunset? Alex was already prepared to wring Lena’s neck.

“Alex.” Maggie was waving a hand in front of her face. “What’s really wrong?”

Alex exhaled. “Nothing.” She lifted a hand to her earpiece. “Winn, where is Kara?”

“They’re, uh, above the DEO.”

“Above?”

“Yeah, like… on the roof. I think. They could be flying.”

Alex sighed. “Great. Just great. Do you have any way to contact her?”

Winn paused. “She doesn’t have her comms with her, so not really, no. Oh!” Alex heard the sound of typing. “We have our intercom system. We could totally call her in to the principal’s office.”

The joke was lost on Alex. “Do it,” she commanded. “I’m heading up there now. Tell her to wait for me and if she runs, I’ve got my gun and I’m ready to use it.”

Winn snorted softly, but seemed to realize how serious she was. “Right. Acknowledged.”

Alex turned to Maggie. “You don’t need to be here for this.”

Maggie grinned. “Oh no, I wouldn’t want be anywhere else. This is going to be good.”

XxX

Flying up to sit on the roof of the DEO had been Kara’s idea, because the sun was beautiful at this time of day, and with the few strenuous hours they had just had a little sunlight would help recharge them. Lena was sitting in front of Kara, leaning against her chest, and Kara had a blanket wrapped around them. She had her chin resting on Lena’s shoulder. There was no moment that had ever made her feel quite as happy as this one.

“Kara,” Lena spoke up softly. “I think we need to talk.”

Any sense of peace swiftly drained away. She made to move away from Lena, but a hand kept her in place. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong.” Lena sought both her hands out and intertwined their fingers. The action made Kara’s heart settle down. “I just… about, you know, the sex. Do you want to define it?”

Kara furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?”

At that Lena twisted around on her lap so that they could look at each other. “I mean, was this a once off for you, or do you want it to be something… more?”

Kara’s breath quickened. “Are you asking me if I want a relationship with you?”

“Yes.” Lena said it confidently, but her voice wavered ever so slightly. Her hands in Kara’s were shaking. “I… I’ve felt this way for you for a long time, Kara. Even before I started working for the DEO. I just never knew how to tell you, and I never imagined that you felt the same. Even if this wears off and I turn back into a normal human, would you still want to be with me?”

Kara felt an ache in her ribs that was all too familiar. As much as her logical mind was telling her to end it if Lena did turn back, the thought pained her. She kissed Lena softly, trying to wordlessly convey all the emotions she felt. “I want you,” she breathed. “I really do, Lena. I want to protect you and have a life with you. If… if this is temporary, I might not…” she glanced down at their hands, jaw muscles bunching up. “I don’t want to hurt you,” this she whispered despondently.

“You won’t hurt me,” Lena whispered. She gently caressed Kara’s cheek, pulling her gaze up. “I know you, Kara. You’ll always make sure that you’re never even close to hurting me. I trust you.” She lifted Kara’s hands and pressed soft kisses against her palms. “I… I love you, Kara.”

 _Love,_ Kara thought, _I understand why humans are so obsessed with it._

“You’ll be a target if you’re with me,” Kara said. “I could put you in unnecessary danger.”

Lena scoffed. “No more than I naturally am. My name brings with it a plethora of people that wish to wipe it out. Honestly, Kara, I think I’m much safer being with you than not.”

“I’ll need to leave suddenly all the time,” Kara insisted. She wasn’t sure why she was trying to dissuade Lena so vehemently. Every cell in her body wanted to be with Lena, but her heart ached at the thought of her ever getting hurt because of who Kara was and what she did.

“I understand that. So will I.” Lena smiled gently. “I am still CEO of L-Corp, or did you forget?”

Kara would pout, but then Lena was kissing her and any other reason for them not to be together disappeared from her mind. The kiss was hot and sweet, filled with every promise she needed. She ran her hands along Lena’s back up to her shoulders and pressed her fingertips into the relaxed muscles there. Lena hummed into her mouth.

“We need to figure this out,” Kara mumbled against her lips, not pulling away. “If this is permanent or not. What to do if it is or isn’t.”

Lena pressed their foreheads together, breaking the kiss. “We probably should.”

A crackling sound filled the air, startling Kara that she wrapped her arms around Lena protectively.

“Ahem,” a voice spoke, “Kara? It’s Winn. Listen, Alex is on her way to you now. Don’t run, alright? She’s armed and pissed. Good luck.”

They shared a look. “Was that an intercom?” Kara asked, brows furrowed.

Lena shrugged. “I always assumed the DEO had one. So, Alex knows, doesn’t she?”

Kara felt her face heat up. “Well, we weren’t really sneaky.”

Lena laughed, fully and joyously. “Yes, I do suppose we weren’t.”

The hatch they’d used earlier slammed open behind them and Alex climbed out, hair dishevelled and eyes bright with anger. Maggie was following close behind, dimples out as she grinned ear to ear.

“Please dear god tell me you both aren’t nude under there,” Alex asked them.

Kara hid her face underneath the blanket, too embarrassed to look Alex in the eyes. She wasn’t ready to have _the_ talk with Alex quite yet. Luckily for her Lena was close enough to feel the heat of her blush, and her fingertips gently caressed Kara’s jaw, easing her stress.

“We’re fully clothed, Agent Danvers,” Lena called out. “Is there a problem?”

Alex huffed and Kara heard the sound of her fingers brushing over the metal of her gun in its holster. Reluctantly Kara rose to her feet, cradling Lena in her arms. She waited until Lena was safely on her feet before glancing Alex’s way.

“Let’s do this inside,” Kara told her. “It’s getting chilly out here.”

Alex seemed like she wanted to argue, but she gave up with a little nod. The four of them headed back into the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be one more chapter left, guys. I had some plans for this fic, but I thought of an entirely different hero!Lena fic that's gonna be just amazing (if I actually get around to writing it lol), so yeah. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Alex tried to calm the erratic beating of her heart, because she knew both Kara and Lena could hear it, but her nerves were on edge. They walked through the DEO in utter silence, the air tense between them. Maggie was the only one with a bright smile, and Alex couldn’t blame her. This _was_ an amusing situation, and Alex would have been fully delighted had she not been so worried.

They entered an empty interrogation room, Maggie standing off to the side to give them space and Kara stopping protectively in front of Lena. Her hair was a little dishevelled and one side of her cape had ripped off, but other than that she was her usual prominent, strong self. The glare she was levelling at Alex didn’t make her feel any better. She opened her mouth to begin, but Kara held up a hand.

“Before you say anything,” Kara said, “let me just start by saying that you better not mention the fact that Lena is a Luthor. She’s worked here for a while now and she has more than proven herself since she first got here. But I also know that you go into crazy protective mode when it comes to me, and this is the one and only time I truly do not appreciate it.” She took a hurried breath, then continued in a rush. “I get that you’re concerned, but I’m not regretting this and I really don’t appreciate you making me feel like this shouldn’t have happened. Lena is good, alright? She’s an amazing person and I don’t think anyone has ever been so right for me.”

Alex lifted a brow. Lena silently took Kara’s hand in her own and pulled her closer until they were side by side. She didn’t comment, but Alex could clearly see the appreciation and surprise on Lena’s face. When Kara looked into her eyes Alex could tell they were about to have a moment, so before they could drown in each other’s gaze, she lifted both hands.

“I wasn’t going to attack either of you,” she hurried. Kara lifted a brow. “Okay, maybe a little. It’s not…” She blew out a breath. “Jesus, it’s not because Lena is a Luthor, okay?” She turned to look at Lena. “I adore you as well, you know that, right? Like Kara said, you’ve gone above and beyond to prove that you are not like your family, and I’d be lying if I said I haven’t come to consider you a friend. I mean, you’re brilliant.” She clasped her hands together and squared her shoulders. Honestly, she wished she could do this with Lena alone, but she knew Kara would refuse to leave her. And besides, super hearing. “Before I accept this thing between the two of you, I need to ask you one thing.”

Kara’s jaw tensed in that way that told Alex she wanted to argue, but Lena tugged her lightly and smiled. “Kara, love, it’s fine. She’s your sister, and she cares.” She turned to look at Alex. “Ask what you need to, Alex.”

She exhaled. “Okay. Great. Lena, I just…” She gestured between them. “Is this more for you, too?”

Lena furrowed her brows. “More than sex?”

Maggie snickered and Alex felt her face heat up. She shifted her feet, uncomfortable. “Yes.”

“Of course. Kara and I… we’ve decided that regardless of what this accident means for me, we’re going to try to be together. Alex, your sister means the world to me. She has since the moment I met her.”

Alex nodded. “Okay, okay yeah. That’s great. Because if you hurt Kara, I swear there is nowhere you could fly that I won’t find you.”

Lena chuckled. “I’d expect as much. I don’t promise never to hurt Kara, because I am still human at heart. But I can promise that I’ll do my best to never hurt her intentionally.”

Kara was beaming. She looked happier than Alex had ever seen her, which eased whatever anger she had held. It was just difficult for her, to sometimes realize that she needed to let Kara go. Kara didn’t need her quite so much like she used to, and sometimes that made Alex feel a little off kilter. It was terrible to feel this way, but she did, and only time would help her relax into the thought that Kara was absolutely fine without her there to baby her.

“Kara. Are you sure about this?

Kara’s blue eyes shone with nothing but certainty. “Yes.”

And with that, Alex relented. She apologized for her frenzied behaviour and promised to work on not getting so worked up again, but then Maggie started making sex jokes and Alex had to hastily plan a retreat. As she hurried from the room to tell J’onn—keeping in mind that they needed to send Kara and Lena to Pam to sign those papers, since Lena was working for the DEO—she couldn’t help but smile.

 _Now,_ she thought, _we just need to figure out if Lena will be alright after that accident._

XxX

Lena kicked her heels off and reached out for her wine glass. It was sad, really, that her new kryptonian metabolism meant that alcohol no longer affected her like it used to. That didn’t mean she still couldn’t enjoy the taste of wine, though. And maybe a bit of the placebo affect helped to wind her down from a particularly stressful day at L-Corp, which she was still very much the CEO of.

Two months had passed since her incident with Kara’s blood, and Lena still found herself with kryptonian biology. Alex insisted on testing her almost every day to see if it was fading yet or harming her in any way, but every test produced the same result. She was changed, and that was it. There was no process to it, no evolution. Lena felt perfectly fine—more than fine, actually. Feeling this way now, there was no fatigue, no sore muscles. She could stay up for an entire week and only feel tired in the middle of it. Before, she would have been knackered on the first day. So it was a very welcome change for her, and a way to much better run L-Corp.

A Luthor was always cool and collected. Years of being raised by Lillian had taught Lena to be very careful of what emotions she presented with her expressions and voice, but with her new abilities she found it easier to control exactly what she showed. L-Corp was absolutely thriving as a result. It also helped that Lena could rush through her various projects at inhuman speed and finish things up that would have taken her weeks.

At J’onn’s behest, though, they had kept Lena’s new abilities as quiet as possible. If word got out that one of Lena’s experiments had caused this, the worst of the worst would be falling over themselves to find out how to recreate it. Humans were always so hungry for power. The only way to ever repeat the experiment was for Lena to do it herself, because all recordings of the methods and ingredients—and even records of the experiment ever happening—had been destroyed.  Lena now devoted herself to improving Kara’s suit instead of her DNA, which seemed much safer.

Her relationship with Kara had flourished. Now that they knew her life wasn’t deteriorating, Kara seemed much more at ease, especially now that Lena could absolutely protect herself. Attempts on her life had definitely stopped after Lillian had been locked away, but just the knowledge that if anything happened Lena couldn’t be so easily hurt put both her and Kara at ease—and Alex, even if she wouldn’t admit it. Lena felt more happiness than she thought was possible, but then again, Kara simply had an ability to do that. To just bring together so much positivity and goodness that it could soak into your pores and change you from within.

But Lena was, after all, still a Luthor. In name and in blood, even if the latter was now reinforced. So when the glass windows behind her shattered and three men rolled into crouches on her floor, Lena was not entirely surprised. She didn’t stand up from her desk, though, and opted to quickly complete a formula she had been working on before she gave them her attention. She lifted a hand when one of the men straightened and lifted a gun in her direction.

“One second,” she told him tersely. “I just need to complete this equation, then you can get on with the assassinating.”

To her amusement the men shared a glance, shrugged and waited. She nibbled on her lower lip for a second and considered contacting Kara, but there really was no need. Sighing, she dropped her pen and sat back in her chair. She regarded the men with a frown.

“I can’t concentrate with those guns in my face. Now, who sent you?” she asked.

The man in the middle stepped forward, boots crunching on the glass. “Doesn’t matter,” he rasped. “You’ll be dead in two seconds.”

Lena released a throaty chuckle. She stood from her desk and rounded it to perch on the edge, arms crossed over her chest. A quick x-ray told her that they had no kryptonite on them, so she was safe in that regard. All they had was their bullets and their fists, neither of which could do any real harm. But Lena decided to humour them.

“Yes, and if I’m dead what does it matter if I know who’s responsible?”

Man number two on the right faltered. “Why do you care?”

Lena shrugged. “There are so many people out for my life, it gets difficult to assume who it is this time.”

He snorted. “Damn straight. You’re a stain on our planet, Miss Luthor. We’re doing humanity a favour.”

Lena let a dark brow lift. “Are you perhaps part of CADMUS? Did my dear mother send you? Or…” She tapped a fingertip against her chin. “Was it Lex?”

The third man, who had remained absolutely silent, shifted his feet. The crunch of glass echoed loudly in Lena’s ears, drawing her attention. She picked up the nervous increase of their heartrates, and when she glanced at man number one, his eyes shifted away. _Ah,_ so it was Lex. This new information didn’t sit well with her, but it at least wasn’t crushing. Not like it would have been. As soon as she finished here she would need to tell the DEO that Lex somehow still had contacts outside of his prison cell. Maybe she would even spare him a visit herself, put the fear of god in him.

“The who doesn’t matter,” the middle man growled. “We’re ending you now.”

He pulled the trigger, inviting the other two to do the same. A torrent of bullets hit Lena right in the chest, but she allowed them to throw her backwards over the desk. She released a surprised yelp just because she felt like being a little extra. Once her body slammed against the floor and she remained still, the men stopped firing. Smoke filled the air, her nostrils. For some reason the scent made Lena’s blood race. Glass crunched towards her.

“Bitch had it coming,” one of them commented. He spat loudly on the floor.

“Lex will be happy,” another said. “We finally got her.”

Lena sighed. “Actually.” She stood up quickly, grinning. “Just kidding.” Before they had a chance to react, she effortlessly flipped her desk into the air on top of them, then sped behind the first man and knocked the gun from his hands. He tried to yell for help, but she cracked a fist against the side of his head and he went down without a sound. Before his body had even hit the ground Lena was already on the second guy. She flipped him over her shoulder with a mere sweep of her arm. The third guy, apparently much more adept at fighting than the other two, managed to press the nozzle of his gun against her chest. She froze.

“One move,” he whispered, pulse thrumming loudly. “And I blow a hole in your chest.”

Lena laughed. “Go ahead.”

He did. The gunshot bounced loudly around the room and Lena felt the bullet hit her, but it was more like a soft poke than a flash of pain. The bullet dropped to the ground and the man stared at her in horror.

“Wh-what are you?”

Lena grabbed hold of his gun, wrenched it from his hands and then crushed it to pieces between her fingers. She dropped the bits to the ground. “Your absolute worst nightmare,” she told him evenly. “If you thought Lex was frightening, then you clearly underestimated the youngest Luthor. Hunt me enough and I grow tired of it.” She didn’t need to hit him, all she needed to do was give him her signature _bitch_ _look_ and he crumbled to the ground in a heap. She shook her head in disbelief and turned at the sound of a flapping cape.

“Lena!”

The door to her office burst open, DEO agents spilling in with their weapons raised. Alex was at the front, but she ordered the agents to stop when she got a good look at the scene.

“Oh wow,” she breathed.

Kara’s eyes were wide, but there was a huge grin on her face. “Why do I feel like I’m not needed anymore?”

Lena played innocent. “You do? That’s odd. I was sure there were three thugs here not too long ago.” She made a show of looking around the room, finally settling on the men at her feet. “Oh yes, I kicked their asses.”

Alex rolled her eyes and told her agents to head back without her, the fight was over. She lingered a second to stare Lena up and down, then apparently deciding that Lena was fine, she left as well. Kara padded closer, hands at her hips, cape swishing behind her.

“You took care of them on your own?” she asked casually. Her boots crushed the glass underneath them to dust.

“I believe so,” Lena responded. She crossed her arms over her chest as Kara stepped closer. A blush dusted her cheeks when Kara reached out and fingered the large, burning hole in her shirt.

“He shot you?”

“He did. Well, they did. A few times. But,” she took Kara’s hand and tilted her head, smirking. “I am bulletproof now, thanks to you.”

Kara snorted. “Aren’t you a little smug?”

Lena smirked wider. “Aren’t you at least a _little_ turned on?”

Kara’s cheeks went pink immediately. She cleared her throat and swallowed, but there was no regaining her composure. Especially when Lena started to trace the crest on her chest. “Let’s get these unfortunate fools taken care of,” Lena suggested. “And then… take care of each other?”

Supergirl looked a lot more like Kara in that moment. She shuddered and nodded hurriedly. “Oh wow, yes, we should… we should totally do that.” She bit down on her lip. “Should really get these guys arrested and to the DEO. Actually, I’m pretty sure Alex is waiting outside to cuff them. So, uh, let me…” She pointed at the door.

Lena laughed. “Thank you for rushing to my aid anyway, Kara.”

Kara smiled. “Thank you for kicking ass. It was…” Her voice dropped low, eyes darkening. “It was hot.” The words made Lena burn with happiness and pride. “And actually, I think we should talk to Winn about making a suit for you.”

The breath left her lungs. All teasing left her features, and Kara must have sensed her sudden shock, because she reached out to steady her. “Lena?”

“A supersuit?” she asked. “For me?”

Kara’s concern melted into delight. “Of course. You’re a Super now, Miss Luthor. You’ll need a suit underneath all those designer outfits.”

Lena pulled Kara in for a long, hungry kiss. A cold air from the broken windows washed in, but even that couldn’t dampen the fire raging between them, the hot mess in Lena’s chest. When they pulled apart, they simply took a moment, foreheads pressed together. Kara felt so warm and solid.

“Can I have an L on my chest?” she asked softly.

“L for Luthor?”

“Well, I was thinking more like L for Lesbian, but sure, it can be for Luthor.”

Kara snorted and then laughed, and Lena kissed her again. Alex had to interrupt the moment to remind them that they had suspects still unconscious on the floor. Before they pulled apart, Kara wrapped her up in a very tight embrace. Lena reciprocated with all her strength—the only time she truly could.

Like this, with Kara, it felt so good to not need any restraint anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and for every kudos and comment. This fic was very fun to write, and I do hope that you guys enjoy any other Supercorp fics I end up posting!


End file.
